


Introductions

by Transformersfan123



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: How exactly did the Stitchpunks meet each other? Why exactly did Five lose his optic? What kind of accident caused it and who is really to blame? Why does Seven hate One? Why does Eight follow One so loyally? And what can Nine do to fix him? Questions, questions, questions. So c'mon in and find out.





	1. Two

There was another one somewhere out there. One had seen him. He had seen him hiding in fear in the toy shop. He was currently heading there, dodging humans left and right, avoiding machines more fearfully. He ran forward and dove through a hole in the wall. When he had passed into the shop, he looked around carefully. He saw china dolls, some of which lay broken on the ground. He saw toy trucks and planes. He saw tin soldiers and little drums, whistles and balls. He felt sad. They would never get played with by little girls and boys. One doubted if there even were any girls and boys left. They were too slow.

Shaking off the melancholy feeling, he began to look around. There was no sign of life. One went for where he saw the creature had been cowering, behind a pile of ragdolls. He smiled at what he saw. The little creature lay there, sleeping deeply. One crawled in beside him. He lifted his head off the knot of cloth he was using as a pillow and instead put it in his lap. One then proceeded to doze until a _bang_ sounded outside. Two, for that was the number painted on the mismatched back, jumped violently and sat up, looking frightened.

"It's alright. That was a grenade," One said soothingly. "And it sounded like it was far down the street."

Two blinked and tilted his head curiously. "You're a Stitchpunk, too!"

"Yes."

"What's your number? Where did you come from? When did you get here? Were you watching me sleep? Why? How did you know where I was? Did you see those huge machines? Why are there so many humans running around? Do you know where Maker is? What is—"

"Slow down!" One gasped. "There is plenty of time to answer questions. Now, I'm One. I came from my hideout in the library, which is right down the street. I got here maybe an hour ago. Um, what were the other questions?"

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Every few minutes, yes."

"Why?"

"Because you look different than I do. I think you look interesting."

"You look interesting, too. I studied your schematics. May I look at your insides?"

"Um, sure."

Two eagerly unfastened him and parted the fabric. He looked around, touching this, tracing that.

"I could watch my internals work forever. Yours are just as interesting," Two finally murmured, tapping on something that made One yelp.

"Hey! That feels weird!"

"Oh, sorry," Two said sheepishly as he closed his new friend and buckled him back up. "I'm still learning. Maker said I had the potential to be a doctor for our kind. But in order to do that, I'll have to study everybody's insides and see how they're set up and how they work. Do you think I have what it takes to be a doctor?"

"I think you're a very curious Stitchpunk. And that could be a dangerous thing."

"Why?"

"Because the humans are at war with the machines."

"Why?"

"I…I'm not sure…Something about a specific machine going crazy and sending war machines everywhere to kill all life. That's all Maker would tell me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. The way he acted was as if he had something to do with it."

"Why?"

One felt annoyed. "I don't know."

"Oh. Alright. I should have asked. I was too busy looking at everything in his workroom and bedroom. I didn't know he was going to abandon me."

"I know what you mean. I tried to follow him and nearly got stepped on."

"Why are we so small?" Two asked softly.

"Would you stop asking me all these questions? I don't know the answers to half of them."

"Oh, I wasn't asking you. I was just wondering."

"Oh. Alright then."

There was another _bang_ and Two huddled close, whimpering in fear. One wrapped an arm around him and shushed him gently.

"We need to get back to the library," One muttered.

"You mean, go out _there?"_ Two gasped, optics tiny circles.

"Yes."

"But the humans can kill us just by stepping on us!"

"Follow close behind me and you'll be fine."

After a harrowing run, Two sat on One's large makeshift bed and cried. One held him, rocking him back and forth.

"I know. I know. But it's just the way the world is. Shh, it's alright."

"I-I'm scared."

"It'll be alright."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Yes. I'm even more scared now that you're here."

"Why?"

"Because Maker said I was to be in charge until a leader was chosen, you know, since I'm the oldest."

"You're scared of being the leader?"

"I'm scared of messing up."

"Oh, One, we'll be fine." Two yawned. "I'm tired."

"Good. Let's sleep."

"What about the booming?"

"You won't even notice it after a while."

Two yawned again and curled up under the piece of cloth. "Where'd you get the blanket?"

"I cut it from a flag that had fallen."

"So pretty. Blue with white stars…"

"The edges have strips of red and white along it."

"Mm…" Two drifted off to sleep and One lay there and stared at him. He was in charge of somebody. He had somebody to be responsible for, somebody to lead around, somebody to care for. He did feel scared. What if he messed up? What if something bad happened? One swallowed. He would deal with it one day at a time, just as Maker had suggested.


	2. Three and Four

Two of them this time, and they looked very similar. One vaulted over a rock and slid to a stop in a little alcove. This is where they had been.

"Come out, little ones!" he called. "It's alright! I'm your leader, One! Please don't be afraid."

There was a scratching sound then they were right there, tugging him around as their optics flashed curiously. One gasped and tugged out of their grips.

"Calm down! We don't have time for whatever that was now! We have to get back to safety! Now, follow close behind me!"

They nodded and off they went, ducking and dodging humans and machines. They dashed into the library and the twins gasped together, spinning around to take in all the books. They jumped up and down, clapping excitedly.

"What are they so happy for?" Two asked as he walked over.

"I'm not sure," One said. "Why are you happy?"

The one marked Four flashed his optics a couple times and One blinked.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

Three flashed this time.

"Talk!"

The twins frowned and turned to each other, sending flashes back and forth. Two snapped.

"I get it. Flashing is how they talk, One!"

"So they're physically mute?" One asked slowly.

"Are you?" Two asked.

Their mouths moved and no sound came out.

"I guess you are," One sighed. "What now?"

"I don't know. We could try the closeness thing again."

The twins looked curious.

"Oh, it's just lying together as close as possible. It's rather pleasant, though not nearly close enough, in my opinion," Two said.

Three and Four jumped up and down, pressing their hands on their chests then each other's chests.

"What?"

Three and Four looked at each other then Three placed his palms together and formed a sort of pillow.

"Oh, you want sleep. That I can do," One said, leading them over to his bed. Three and Four nodded and one took One's hands while the other took Two's. They drew them onto the bed and pointed lightly at their chests.

"What?" Two asked. "Is there something you need?"

Three and Four reached up under their hoods and each pulled out a thread. They then began to meticulously unthread themselves. One and Two watched with interest. What in the world were they doing? When they were completely unthreaded, they reached into the other's chest and pulled out a green bauble. The two lights floated there, pulsing every once in a while. Two was fascinated. He got closer and touched one, but his hand went right through it. Three laughed, his shoulder's shaking in silent enjoyment. Four pulled Two away and they combined the balls. Relaxation took over immediately and they slumped together. Four pointed at One and Two then pointed at the green orb.

"I think they want us to do that," Two said softly.

"Then we shan't wait another moment," One said, unbuckling himself. Two nodded, pulling the shoestring to open himself up.

It took them a couple minutes to get the green lights out of their chests, but when they did, they sent them over to join the other two lights. As soon as they connected, One and Two relaxed as they never had before.

 _~Is this close enough?~_ Three asked through a new link.

 _~Or would you like to be closer?~_ Four added.

"Mm, this'll do just fine," One sighed. He grabbed Three and Four and pulled them flush against himself and the second born. "No, this is better."

"Much better," Two sighed.

"Any questions, Two?" One asked.

"Maybe later. I can't even think right now."

One laughed. "Wow. Whatever this is, it shut Two up!"

 _~You should talk through the link.~_ Four said.

 _~Yes. It is much easier.~_ Three added.

Two looked disturbed. _~One?~_

_~Yes?~_

_~Do you think I ask too many questions?~_

_~What?~_

_~Well, you seem awful glad this…whatever it is, shut me up.~_

One's face softened and he pulled Two close, kissing his face. _~Though I will admit they annoy me sometimes, you wouldn't be you without questions. I don't mind them most of the time. I promise.~_

Two's relief spread over their links and Three and Four smiled.

 _~See, leader?~_ Four asked. _~You can resolve so much over this bond thingy.~_

Three nodded. _~Yes, we know not what it is called, but it is pleasant to relax and take in each other's minds and personalities. Any problem is smoothed over with love and care.~_

 _~I agree.~_ One sighed softly, He yawned and couldn't hide it, though he tried.

 _~Oh, One. Nightmares again?~_ Two asked.

_~Yes. Machines again. They killed a child this time.~_

The twins shivered and looked disgusted as the nightmare flashed through the link. Another thing came through and all three of them were interested.

 _~So you dreamed about where we were?~_ Three asked curiously.

_~It wasn't a dream.~_

_~What do you mean?~ Four asked._

_~I wasn't asleep. I was awake. I sometimes having waking dreams that tell me what's going on in the world.~_

The others stared at him then laughed. _~Impossible!~_ Two chuckled.

The laughter stung, but One covered it up with a laugh of his own. Of course it was ridiculous. Why did he even listen to them? It wasn't like something bad could happen if he ignored them…


	3. Five

They were becoming more insistent, but One still ignored them. He didn't like the way he had felt when his subjects had laughed at him. It had made him ache inside and his optics felt damp, even though they were perfectly dry. He was sitting there watching the twins read a book, Two beside him, when the familiar tingle raced down his spine. He pushed the feeling away, but it only grew stronger. Damn, he thought, guess I'll just have to sneak away to see the stupid thing.

One casually pushed off the spine of the book and took two steps before he screamed as loud as he could. He smelled the stench of blood and sweat and gunpowder. But the thing that made him scream was the _agony_ coursing from his left optic. He grabbed it and tried to find purchase on reality. He shuttered his optics as hard as he could, trying to alleviate the pain. He saw the cause of it. There was a Stitchpunk with a five inked onto his back lying unconscious on the ground. One couldn't see his face, but he thought he saw sparks.

"No!" One gasped as the pain diminished. "I-I-I…No!"

"One! What in the name of the Maker is the matter?!" Two asked.

"Follow!" One ground out. "All of you! He's hurt! He's hurt and it's all my fault!"

 _~Who?~_ The twins asked in surprise.

One didn't listen, instead sprinting out into the world, what they now called the Emptiness. One ran and ran as fast as his feet could carry him, vaulting wood and glass and stone in his haste. He came around the final corner to see Five's lifeless looking body. He hurried over and grabbed him, tugging him underneath a porch. He was panting hard, his internals feeling like he was under a blowtorch. Even as he panted, he cradled Five's head in his lap and surveyed the damage. It made him sick.

The glass in his left optic was gone and wires were hanging out. The shuttering mechanism seemed to be destroyed. One's optics had the phantom wetness again and he began to cry for the first time in his short life. Pain speared him violently in his chest. He was a monster. The creature moaned and opened his working optic. Sparks flew from the other one. One gasped and tried to soothe Five as best he could as the poor thing began to cry in pain and fear.

"Hush, now," One cooed. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm here."

"W-who're you?"

"My number is One. I'm your leader. I'm right here. Don't be afraid. I'll take care of you."

Five blinked and more sparks appeared. One cringed.

"My sight isn't right and my left optic hurts," Five said, almost analytically, through his pain.

"Your left optic is damaged. Two…Two might be able to fix you."

There was an almighty _BOOM!_ and Five cried out as the building above them shook. One held Five, shushing him lovingly. He looked around. Where was Two? Where were the twins? He took a deep breath and reached for that tingling feeling. He saw Two pacing nervously back in the library, the twins flashing worriedly.

"Damn!" One spat. "They didn't keep up with me! They went back to our safe house." He paused. "Can you stand?"

Five allowed One to help him up, but he clutched at him as his leg shook.

"I can't walk right now. Something feels loose right here," Five said, pointing at his right hip.

"Oh. Then we'll just have to wait until dark. The humans won't see us then," One said, settling down and pulling Five into his lap. Five curled close and fell asleep, leaving One to see the ugly aftermath of his decision to ignore his waking dreams.

Hours later, One and Five staggered into the library. Two was still pacing, while the twins were dozing. Three was the one who spotted them. He flashed loudly, clapped, and jumped to his feet. Which gesture got Two's attention, they would never know, but Two cried out and sprinted for them.

"Oh! One, you just can't do that! We were so worried about you!"

"I had to go get Five. Now, quickly, get him on the bed. Two, please look at his right hip and his left optic. Optic first."

They obeyed and carefully pulled the candle close enough for Two to have enough light. Two took one look at the damage and backed up.

"One, I can't fix this."

"Why not?!" One asked, half panicked.

"I have no glass."

"There's plenty of that around."

"I need to cut the glass."

"We can use some of those diamonds we found. Four told me that's a good way to cut glass."

"We need wires."

"There's fallen machines all over the place."

"The right wires?"

"I'm sure there are some out there some—" One started.

"One, I'm not Maker!" Two shrieked. Five looked alarmed as Two spun away and seemed to shrink a little.

Five stood and hobbled over. "Hey, I don't need another optic. One's plenty for me, once I get used to it."

"I'm sorry, Five. Maybe if I had a little more experience…"

"That's fine. Really, it is," Five said with a smile. "Now would you look at my hip? I think something's loose."

"Certainly," Two said, helping Five back onto the bed.

One sat beside him and held Five's hand as Two managed to tighten the loosed parts. He felt so guilty. Five looked at him and blinked. Sparks flew again. One began to cry. Five sat up and grabbed him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault that you're hurt. All my fault. I ignored my waking dreams. You've been out there since yesterday and I didn't go to find you. If I had, you would have two optics."

"Why did you ignore them?" Two asked.

"Because you, Three, and Four laughed at me. I didn't like that. So I thought if I pretended they weren't there, you wouldn't laugh at me again."

 _~Then it is as much our fault as it is yours.~_ Four said with a nod.

"What?"

 _~Yes.~_ Three put in. _~Just because we don't have them ourselves, doesn't mean you shouldn't.~_

 _~Please forgive us.~_ Both twins said at the same time.

"Yes, One. Forgive us. And you, too, Five."

"Why?"

"You…didn't hear what twins just said," Two murmured then repeated it.

"I forgive you. But how did you hear them?"

"It's some weird sort of link we have. Here," One said, sitting down and opening Five up.

Soon the green baubles were intertwined and they were curled up in a contented little pile. One stared at Five's face as sparks flew again.

 _~That's really not safe, Two.~_ One said over their link.

_~What?~_

_~The sparks. Is there some way to stop that?~_

Two tilted Five's face toward himself. _~I think I'd have to remove the optic completely.~_

 _~Is it possible?~_ Five asked.

_~I believe so. But I'd have to cut through the burlap.~_

_~So find something sturdy to replace it with.~_

_~We'll start looking in the morning. For now, rest. You need it, young one.~_

One by one the others fell asleep, leaving One to his thoughts. He looked at Five. Thinking him to be asleep, he leaned down and whispered softly.

"I promise I'll never ignore my waking dreams again."

One pressed close, kissed his cheek, and fell asleep. He didn't notice Five pushing himself onto his elbows to stare at him for a minute or two.

"I don't know why you did in the first place, One. But I forgive you. I wouldn't like being laughed at either."

With that, Five lay down and snuggled against One, falling into a restful sleep.


	4. Six

This new Stitchpunk was drawing on the wall, using the wet mud at his feet. How odd. One walked over to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Six paused and looked at him.

"You are One," he said with a nod then went back to drawing.

"You are Six," One replied. "And you need to follow me."

"I'm busy."

"No, you need to follow me before a human sees you."

"I'm drawing though," Six whined.

"With…mud."

"Do you see any ink?"

One had an idea. "I know where some is. And lots and lots and lots of paper, too."

That certainly got Six's attention, and he turned, optics gleaming. "Really? You promise?"

"Yes. Come along and I'll take you to it."

Six glanced at the wall then shrugged and followed One to the library. The others were waiting for him, and One introduced them. Six was a little odd, looking around eagerly. Two cleaned off his fingers then the twins began to catalogue him. Six was getting frustrated. One finally pulled an ink bottle out with Five's help and Two brought out several sheets of clean paper. Six shoved the twins violently aside and dove for the ink. He began to draw, and they watched him for a while. One was fascinated by the skill Six possessed.

Six finally finished the picture and nodded sharply.

"That's nice," One said, looking it over. "That's a Walker destroying a group of humans."

Six was pleased. "Maker has to guess several times before he gets it right. You got it right on the first guess. I like you, One."

"Yes, well, I'm not that likable. I got Five hurt real bad."

"The one with the eye patch."

"Yes," One replied, though it wasn't a question.

"What happened?"

"I ignored my waking dreams."

"Waking dreams? You mean visions?"

"Visions? I-I suppose that's what they're called."

"It is. I didn't know that you see visions, but then again, you feel different than everybody else. More sparky."

"Sparky? Well, you're more…buzzy, than the others are."

"Sparks, buzz, whatever you want to call it. We are more like each other than the others. I like you, One. I really do."

One smiled and patted his head. "Well, now that you're out of your drawing funk, we must do the connection!"

"You mean soul bonding?" Six asked as he was led to the bed.

"I suppose."

Six sat down at One's prompting, and the others moved to introduce themselves, but Six named every one of them before the first word was spoken.

"I want to soul bond now," Six said when it had been quiet for a minute.

"Of course. Are you threaded like the twins?"

"Yes."

"Would you like some help with that?" Two asked, noting Six's strange fingers.

"Yes, please."

They were soon in a contented pile with their entwined baubles above them. Six was emitting a purring sound as he buried himself as deep as he could. One smiled. What a fascinating individual to add to his collection! Six began to talk about the machines, explaining how each one worked. He talked until he fell asleep. Everybody else was asleep, too, except for One, who gently separated the souls, placing them tenderly where they belonged. He kissed Six's head gently, making him purr a little more.

"Welcome my odd little one. I hope you're happy here."

"Mm, I will be for a little while. Then you're gonna get hurt real bad and not like us anymore…"

One froze at that. No. He would always like them. Always.

Six's optics opened, and he looked sadly at One's frightened optics. "Don't worry, One. Somebody will come to fix you after a while, you know, once the war stops."

"C-can't Two?"

"No. I could if I knew how, but I don't. You'll come out of it, though, which will be good. Don't think about it too much. You won't really remember your time before the injury anyway. Not until he fixes you."

One began to cry, hugging himself as he broke down. Six held him until they lost themselves to exhaustion.


	5. Seven

"You're beautiful," One said fondly. Seven narrowed her optics.

"So?"

"So nothing. You're beautiful. And you need to follow me."

"No. How do I know I can trust you?"

One blinked then sat down, staring at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Staying with you."

"Stop it."

"No."

She ran away, but ten minutes later, he found her and sat down again. They did that all day until she stomped her foot.

"Stop it!"

"No. Come and join us."

"Us?"

"Me, Two, the twins, Five, and Six. You're the only female so far, and they will be fascinated by you. The twins will certainly catalogue you, and Two and Five will want to study your internals."

Seven hugged herself, looking away. One hurried over, petting her and she began to cry.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I'm the only female. Maker told me I would be. I feel…alone."

"Oh, but that makes you so special. That means we get to hug and kiss you and take care of you! That's nothing to feel bad about! Now come and meet the others."

She looked up at him and smiled tenderly. "Okay."

The twins tackled her, cataloguing her pale burlap, gentle face, and the rest of her outer body. She laughed happily, wriggling.

"You are a female!" Five said excitedly.

"Y-y-yes!" Seven giggled.

"Fascinating!" Two murmured.

"Three, Four, let Two and Five have their way with her. You two can show her some of your collectables."

Seven watched One, a warm smile on her face. She liked him. He was kind and a good leader. His optics met hers and he nodded kindly as Two and Five laid her back and opened her up. She reached out a hand, and One took it, kissing the back of it.

"You really are lovely," One purred. She giggled again as One pulled out her soul to combine with it. The others joined in, and they were content to be with each other. One wondered how many there would be total.


	6. Eight

Eight was frightened. He had been found by One the day before. They had all spent a wonderful night together with a four-hour soul bond. It had been nice. But the library had been filled with humans the next morning and the Stitchpunks scattered. One had ended up with Eight after screaming that they should meet up at the church on Second and Pine. They had made it first, but just outside there had been an accident. One had shoved Eight inside as there was an explosion close enough that it flung One with great force into the side of the building. He wasn't waking up.

The others had gotten there, and Two and Five searched for the problem. They all knew that something was wrong—One didn't feel right soul-wise—but none of them could figure it out. Six alone noticed that he wasn't…sparky…anymore. But he didn't know how to put it into words for Two and Five, so he stayed silent. Two was tweaking something inside his leader when One jerked up, gasping.

"One!" Two said in relief, then froze when those optics turned to him. That wasn't the One he knew in those depths.

"Get away from me, fool!" One barked, tearing the hands out of him. He turned to Five. "Don't you ever touch me like that again!"

Everybody was frozen. What was going on? Seven stepped forward.

"One? What's wrong?"

"Dumbass females should be seen and not heard."

Jaws dropped, and everybody backed up as he fastened himself. He shoved past them and stormed off. Seven began to cry.

 _~What's wrong with him?~_ Three asked.

 _~Yes, he is not himself.~_ Four added.

"I…I don't know. Everything seemed to be normal…" Two murmured.

Six stared after his leader sadly. "He won't be normal for a while. If I could fix it, I would. But Nine will fix him."

"Nine?" Five asked.

"Yeah. He won't come along until the world is quiet for a while. Until then…we just have to deal with this new One."

Time passed in its monotonous beat and one by one they forgot the kind, generous leader that they had known. In gratitude for saving his life, Eight became One's most loyal follower. Seven became bitter from her leader's treatment of him. Three and Four withdrew into themselves. Five would cower behind his mentor, who remembered more clearly than any of them. Six…he waited. He withdrew into his drawings and waited for Nine. And one day, ten years later, Nine finally fulfilled Six's vision and fixed One. And nobody knew what to think.


	7. Nine

One groaned. He had a huge headache. Hands touched him, and his optics focused on a new face.

"W-who're you?" One asked hoarsely.

_~Nine.~_

"My h-head hurts."

_~Stay still. I'll fix it.~_

There was an agonizing burst inside of his head, a mad swirl of colors, shapes, images, and sounds. One shrieked. He went limp, trembling. He needed to hug. He reached up blindly and Nine pressed close, sighing in delight. One purred. He eventually began to think over the last ten years.

"It was a dream, right?"

_~No. You really were an ass.~_

"Why, though?"

_~When you hit your head, you accidentally blocked your visions. It caused a massive personality shift. You're all better now.~_

"I need to apologize…"

"One!" Two gasped as they hurried up then froze at the sight of the new Stitchpunk.

"Did you fix him?" Six asked, walking forward.

_~Yes.~_

Six and Nine helped One sit up. He shivered as he was pulled to his feet, hardly able to stand straight. Then he looked at his little Stitchpunks, whose jaws dropped. Two trembled as he approached.

"One?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I ask too many questions?" Two was shaking, knowing the answer would be yes as it had been for ten long years.

One frowned. "I told you before that you wouldn't be you without your questions."

Two sobbed and grabbed him. One sat down, his legs weak. He held him as, one by one the others realized that he was back, embracing him. Nine watched sadly then began walking away. One struggled to his feet and ran over as best he could.

"No! You're coming home with us!"

_~You'd want me?~_

"Yes! Of course! You're one of my little Stitchpunks!"

"Anybody that can fix One like that is great in my book," Five said.

The others agreed wholeheartedly. Six and One watched as they introduced themselves and thanked him profusely. Six nuzzled One.

"I told you he would fix you."

"It took ten years, Six," One said sadly.

"But you're back, and that's all that matters."

"I have a lot to make up for."

"One day at a time."

One nodded then began walking back home, looking over his little Stitchpunks. He knew for a fact that there were no more. This was all he was going to get. His optics roved over them and he nodded to himself. Yeah. This would do.


End file.
